An Awkward Way to Hug
by RuneQuicksilver
Summary: Near accidentally walks in on Matt and Mello during one of their 'secret meetings'. The boys have a plan, but will the white-haired genius child go along with them? Read and review to find out! Warning: Yaoi/Lemon-y goodness inside. Pairing s : MxMxN


**An Awkward Way to Hug**

RQ: Hello people of earth and beyond! My name is Rune! This is my first ever Death Note fanfiction, as well as my first lemon! Please be kind and leave me a review!

~*~*~

Matt walked through the hallways, goggles reflecting the glare of his gameboy screen. He barely glanced up as he wandered the familiar passages to his best friend's room. The two of them met there often, sparking gossip that spread like wildfire throughout the orphanage. He smiled, remembering a few of the most far-fetched rumors that he had heard in the lunchroom just that day.

The gamer arrived at the door just as he beat the final boss in his game. Sighing with relief, he pocketed the gameboy and knocked on the door. He knew how much it pissed off his friend to be playing his game when they were supposed to be spending time together. At this thought, the redhead smiled mischievously, wondering what this particular 'time' would have in store for him.

The door opened almost immediately. "You're late." Mello glared at his best friend, a playful smirk playing across his face. Any other child would have gone running at top speed in the opposite direction at such a look, but the gamer was unfazed. "You know what that means don't you?"

Matt stepped inside the threshold, grinning. "Yeah, I do. But you know you're not going to end up on top."

Mello glowered at the redhead, though Matt knew he wasn't truly angry. The gamer secretly knew that the other boy preferred the bottom, though he would never admit something like that to anyone. Pushing the door shut, he shot Mello another grin that he knew would set off the other boy's fiery temper. As soon as the door snapped shut, the battle for dominance began.

The two began to kiss fiercely, Mello trying to get the best of the snarky redhead. The chocolate lover wrapped his arms around the gamer's neck, his hands teasing through the soft vermillion hair. Matt grinned inwardly, his own hands snaking beneath Mello's leather vest. He ran his hands softly over Mello's spine, earning from the other a soft moan. The gamer smiled while continuing his actions. Mello resisted for a few more minutes, attempting to gain dominance with his tongue. But soon he gave in, the combination of Matt's touches and his powerful kiss becoming too much.

A soft knock sounded at the door, but the two boys were too busy trying to wrestle their tops from one another while still continuing their kiss. Mello moaned again as Matt continued to caress him softly, grinding their hips together. Both boys' faces were a bright crimson, their minds becoming more aware of the now uncomfortable tightness in their pants that would need taken care of soon.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Near to be the knocker. Both boys immediately broke apart and turned to face him, faces flushed with embarrassment. The white clad boy took a small step over the threshold, one lily white hand twirling a lock of hair.

"What do you want, Near?" Mello spoke once he had caught his breath, frustration audible in his voice. He sincerely hoped that Near would mistake the redness in his face for anger rather than desire and embarrassment.

"I was sent here to inform you that Roger wishes to see us in his office." Near stated in his usual monotone. His eyes were locked on both of the other boys, though his face betrayed no emotion. "What were you two doing?"

Mello was about to respond when Matt cut him off, "Well wasn't it obvious? We were hugging!" The gamer grinned, reaching his right hand up to rest casually on the back of his head.

"Hugging?" Mello and Near asked the redhead simultaneously.

"Yeah, we were hugging. You know, when people like each other, they hug!" Matt said matter-of-factly, moving to sit on the bed.

Near considered, continuing to twirl his hair. "The actions that I witnessed appeared to be quite an awkward way to 'hug'. Also, I do not recall erections resulting from hugging."

Mello glared at Near, the blush on his face deepening at his rival's words. 'Shit…and the fact that he's here isn't helping said 'problem' get any better.'

"Well, books don't tell you everything, do they?" Matt said, laughing at the bluntness of Near's statement. His face became a little more flushed, though he inwardly found the situation more amusing than embarrassing. "So why don't you—"

"Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" Mello practically strangled the gamer as he dragged him from the bed into the tiny bathroom. Shutting the door, he released his hold on his best friend's shirt. "Listen Matt…I was thinking…"

"That you wanted to involve Near, right?" Matt moved and avoided a punch aimed at his shoulder. "What? It's obviously something you've wanted to try!"

"Well, what do you think?" Mello asked, embarrassment and frustration clearly visible on his face.

"Well, I don't think it's such a bad idea." Matt shrugged, grinning. "I mean, I'm all for it if you are. Besides, you know how I feel about him." The gamer looked down, a small blush coloring his cheeks.

Mello inwardly sighed with relief. He did know how Matt felt about Near, because he also shared the same feelings. He was thrilled that Matt was going to take this chance with him. "So…how exactly are we going to do this?"

~*~

The two boys exited the bathroom, after a few more minutes of planning. Both boys had their hands hidden in their pockets as they approached Near, who had taken a seat on the floor in his usual manner of sitting. They both stopped, standing in front of the white-clad boy until he looked up, still twirling his hair. The three stayed like that for a minute, complete silence between them except for their soft breathing or the whispering of fabric as Near twisted his hair.

Matt was the first to move, stepping over to the door. Taking one hand from his pocket, he flipped the lock, the clicking sound breaking the silence. The gamer moved so that he was standing behind Near, causing the white-clad boy to turn his head slightly so that he could still see the other out of the corner of his eye. In that instant, Mello took his hands from his pockets while bending down so that he was eye level with Near.

Before the younger boy could do anything, Mello put his hands on Near's shoulders and pushed him backward, causing him to lose his balance. Matt caught him, pulling him uncomfortably close to his bare chest.

"He's so small." Matt practically whispered the words, wrapping his arms tightly around Near, pinning the smaller boy's arms to his sides. He began to slowly undo the buttons of Near's pajama shirt, his chin resting gently in the snow white curls. "And his hair is so soft." The gamer finished, and then removed the large shirt from Near's shoulders, marveling at the purity of the other boy's skin. Once the shirt was removed, Matt handed it to Mello, who tossed it with their own discarded tops. He held the white-haired boy close, feeling the warmth of the other boy's pale skin. Near was silent, his face betraying no fear or nervousness.

"Help me lift him Matt." Mello's voice was also hushed. He gently lifted Near's legs and together with the redhead, carried Near over to the bed. Still, Near did not protest or show any emotion, though the gamer felt him tense slightly as he was lifted. Once they had made it to the bed, the gamer released his hold on the younger boy's arms, moving so that he could stand beside the bed.

"Near." Mello spoke quietly, moving to the other side of the bed. He crawled up so that he was on Near's left side, while Matt had done the same on the right. "Will you play with us?" He began to gently stroke Near's white hair, enjoying its softness.

"You do owe us for walking in on us." The redhead gamer teased, touching his porcelain cheek, the combination of their actions and Matt's words causing a small blush to appear on the younger boy's face.

"That…" Mello moved so that he was less than an inch from Near's left ear. "And we both know that you want us." He grinned when the blush on Near's cheeks deepened.

"But honestly, we both really like you Near." Matt was inches from Near's right ear, his hushed voice full of laughter. "So…let us make you feel good, okay?"

Mello nuzzled the soft shell of Near's left ear, kissing it gently. He slowly began to trail small kisses down the younger boy's jaw line, while Matt did the same on Near's right. They could both feel the smaller boy trembling as they continued to kiss and caress him gently. A small moan escaped his lips, causing the color on his face to deepen. Mello and Matt smiled, kissing Near's blushing cheeks.

The two boys moved together, kissing down both sides of Near's slender neck until they reached his chest. They each began to tease the pert buds with their tongues, causing the smaller boy to shiver and whimper. His eyes closed halfway, the natural pleasure his body was feeling beginning to melt his usual emotionless mask. They continued, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach until they reached his pajama pants.

Suddenly, Matt sat up, causing the younger boy to look up at him, a small light of curiosity in his eyes. The redhead gave him a small smile before hopping off the bed and walking away into the small bathroom. Near watched him go, but his attention was quickly brought back to Mello as the older boy began to slowly remove his pants. He remained silent, though Mello read the question in his eyes.

"Matt will be back Near…but for now it's just us." He removed Near's pants, throwing them onto the floor. Crawling back up the bed, he ran his hands softly over Near's stomach, enjoying the small shivers coming from the younger boy. His lips met Near's own, kissing them gently. He moved so that he was now almost straddling him, rubbing his hips against Near's. He felt the younger boy shudder, a small moan escaping his lips. Mello seized the opportunity and began to kiss him more passionately, feeling the smaller boy hesitate and then begin to return the kiss. Mello moved his hips against Near's again, earning another soft moan. He smirked, feeling that his actions were making the younger boy hard.

He broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips together. Wiping it away, he looked down at the small boy beneath him. Near's face was bright pink, his dark eyes half open. Mello began to kiss down Near's body again, nipping the porcelain skin. Near gasped each time, shifting as his boxers became more and more uncomfortable. Mello noticed and grinned, taking his time. He reached the waistband of Near's boxers, running his hand just along the inside. He ghosted his hand over Near's now erect member, causing the other boy to whimper.

"Shh okay…I'll stop teasing you." Mello grinned, gently lifting Near's hips in order to remove the white boxers. The younger boy gasped and shivered as the cold air hit his member, causing Mello to grin even more. "Just relax…I'll make you feel really good."

Before Near could ask exactly how Mello planned to accomplish this, the older boy took his entire member into his mouth, sucking gently. Near moaned, the blush on his cheeks deepening as Mello continued to suck. His dark eyes were half open, clouded over with pleasure.

The older boy kept his hands on Near's hips, making sure the younger boy couldn't choke him. He could tell that Near was close, his member already coated with pre-cum. The younger boy was clutching the sheets, moaning loudly. Mello was inwardly glad that they had locked the door, though that had been more of a precaution, in case the white-haired boy had not silently agreed to their fun.

Suddenly, Near gave a loud cry as he came into the older boy's mouth. Mello swallowed, giving Near's member one last lick before he moved back up the bed next to the white-haired boy. His porcelain skin was tinted pink; his eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath. The blonde rested his head gently on Near's chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat begin to return to normal.

He sat up then, smiling at the pale boy beside him. He then turned his attention to the bathroom door, as Matt reentered the room. The redhead was carrying several towels in his arms, a small bottle resting on top. He had obviously needed no signaling. However, the next part of their plan was the most complicated and potentially the most dangerous. It was the part of the plan that Matt and Mello were the most unsure about, though they were determined to go ahead with it anyway. Matt handed the items to Mello, who set them down on the bedside table.

"Now comes the best part Near." Mello smiled, moving towards the foot of the bed. He was aware that Near was watching his every move. "We want to really make you feel good."

"If you want us to stop, you have to tell us okay?" Matt said, gently stroking the other boy's head.

Near nodded, biting his lower lip nervously. Matt smiled, kissing him on the forehead before hopping from the bed. The redhead turned so that his back was to the other two and began to remove his pants slowly, aware that Near was watching him. He did the same with his boxers, taking his time. Tossing them aside, he turned to face both Mello and Near, grinning.

"He's such a show off." Mello muttered, removing his own pants and boxers and tossing them to the floor. He watched as Near looked from Matt to himself, his usually emotionless eyes wide. He smiled, amused at the smaller boy's reaction to both of the well-endowed, not to mention hard older boys. "But he knows that I'm bigger…no contest."

"Now who's the show off?" Matt teased, coming back over to sit at the head of the bed.

"Stop whining and just help me, okay?" Mello gently lifted Near's legs, and with Matt's help, turned him onto his stomach. The younger boy looked at the redhead, his eyes full of curiosity. His pale hand twirled a strand of hair, a sign that the other two knew meant that he was nervous.

"Shh, just relax." Mello said, trying to soothe the younger boy. He knew that the first time was always the most painful. He took the bottle from the bedside table and coated his fingers with it. Tossing it on the end of the bed, he gently pushed one finger into the smaller boy's virgin entrance. He ran his other hand comfortingly over the boy's back, trying to get him to relax. He added another finger, watching the younger boy's face. He gave Near some time to adjust before he began to scissor and stretch him, wincing at the small whimpers of discomfort coming from the other boy. He gently added another finger, listening as Near's whimpers turned to into a small moan. "Ah…found it." He moved his three fingers again, being sure to hit the same spot.

"It gets better Near…just relax." Matt sat nearby, running his hands through Near's hair in an attempt to soothe him. "It hurts a hell of a lot more if you don't…trust me."

Near took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. Mello watched him, and then together with Matt he lifted Near so that the white-haired boy was on his hands and knees. He grabbed the bottle of lotion and after rubbing some on his own member, he guided it to Near's entrance. He used his free hand to rub Near's back soothingly, trying to get the boy to relax. He gently eased himself into Near, wincing as the white-haired boy cried out at the new pain.

"I'm sorry Near. It won't hurt for long, I promise." Mello continued to rub the other boy's back, trying to get him to relax.

Matt watched, bending down and kissing away any tears he could find on Near's face. He moved from his cheeks to his mouth, his kiss turning from gentle to passionate. Near returned the kiss, shaky at first, but then with more feeling. The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds, which gave Mello enough time to push the rest of the way into the younger boy. While the redhead distracted Near, Mello pulled out and then thrust back in, reveling in the heat and tightness of the younger boy's entrance.

Matt kissed Near one more time before moving so that he was sitting up against the headboard. This part of the plan was the most risky, though Matt had reassured Mello that if all else failed, they could take care of his 'problem' later. He sat so that as Mello thrust, the smaller boy's warm breath just ghosted over his hard member. He was unsure of exactly how the younger boy knew what he wanted, but before he could ask Near had given his erect member a lick with his small pink tongue, causing the gamer to shiver in pleasure. The younger boy kept this up for a minute before taking the head of Matt's penis into his mouth, sucking on it in the same way Mello had. Matt moaned, using all of his strength not to buck his hips and cause the younger boy to choke.

Mello began to thrust harder, speeding up and setting the rhythm for all three of them. The blonde quickly found Near's prostate and began to hit it, causing the younger boy to moan. His moans sent pleasurable vibrations up Matt's own penis, causing him to moan out the white-haired boy's name. Mello grabbed Near's member in his hand, pumping it in time to his thrusts. He could feel that both he and Near were close, and by the looks of things, so was Matt. He thrust in faster, making sure to hit Near's sweet spot each time.

Near came first with a muffled cry, sending Matt over the edge. The redhead came into the younger boy's mouth, pulling away so that he did not choke him. Mello came seconds later, feeling Near tighten around him. He carefully pulled out of Near, causing him to whimper a little. Mello grabbed some towels and tossed one to Matt. They cleaned themselves off and then gently did the same for Near. Together, they helped turn Near onto his back, and then fell down beside him, Mello on his left and Matt on his right.

The three boys lay side by side on Mello's bed, their breathing the only sound in the room. Mello grabbed a blanket from the floor and with Matt's help, used it to cover the three of them. He turned on his side so that he was facing the white-haired boy. Near looked like he was almost asleep, his breathing light. Matt also faced him on his right, a small smile on his face.

"He looks so cute." The redhead whispered, moving a little closer to Near. Mello nodded, doing the same. Both of them began to close their eyes, exhausted. "We should do this again sometime…"

They could have easily imagined it since they were so tired, but both could have sworn that they heard Near whisper, "Hai…" before sleep claimed them all.

~*~*~

RQ: Finally! After the longest wait in history, I finally got up the courage to write, finish, and PUBLISH this baby! Now all of my author friends can stop bothering me haha.

Anyway, please leave a review! Until the next time then!  
~RQ


End file.
